L'écume des pleurs
by Euphrazia
Summary: Qu'il sache que j'existe, que je l'aime malheureusement d'une passion ardente.


A vrai dire je n'arrivais toujours pas à me rendre pleinement compte de son départ, pour moi cela était complètement imaginable. Mais plus les jours avançaient plus je tombais dans l'affreuse réalité. Être amoureuse à 17 ans, ce n'est pas sérieux, c'est juste une simple amourette qui passera au fil du temps. Pourquoi s'en faire? Mais je ne suis pas d'accord, selon moi c'est l'âge le plus affreux pour tomber dans ce piège, on sort de l'enfance, on pense que tout est possible, que tout est à porté de main, que rien n'est insurmontable qu'avec la volonté on peut tout avoir, on peut tout faire, on peut vivre dans un monde idyllique. Sauf que la vie n'est pas une utopie, en tout cas c'était ce que j'ai apprit en ces deux dernières années. Sans cesse je me lamente sur mon sort de pauvre rejetée, de pauvre fille mal aimée dont personne ne se soucis. N'est-ce pas tout bonnement pathétique? Tellement égocentrique presque narcissique, je voudrais être quelqu'un d'important, quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, quelqu'un dont on se souviendra.

Mais lorsque je réfléchis au plus profond de moi même, quand je vais au plus profond de moi même, je me rend compte que la notoriété ou même les regards des autres ne m'intéressaient pas réellement seul une chose m'intéressait. Son regard. Seulement un regard, seulement un coup d'œil qu'il soit bref ou non. Qu'il sache que j'existe, que je l'aime malheureusement d'une passion ardente. Pourquoi lui? Je l'ignore en réalité, c'est venu peu à peu et sans raison. Mais ce n'est pas pour sa beauté extraordinaire dont mon regard a été attiré la première fois sur lui mais pour sa gentillesse du genre humain, sa générosité, son altruisme. Il avait en lui cette rare bienveillance que peu avait aujourd'hui et il ne demandait rien en retour. Il était lui et il rayonnait de vie.

Seulement voilà, tout cette beauté resplendissante, cette personnalité éblouissante étaient comme un brasier flamboyant qui me repoussait et m'empêcher de m'approchait de la lumière qui m'aveuglait. Puis qui voudrait de ma petite et sombre personne insignifiante, sans aucun attraits particulièrement attachants, sans aucune personnalité. Un individu pitoyable qui lit des bouquins pour s'évader dans un autre monde, qui vole la vie des personnages pour pouvoir se sentir vivante. J'en fais une histoire de ma petite amourette de 17 ans comme si c'était la tragédie du siècle. Lamentable! Et pourtant c'est plus fort que moi, on dirait presque que l'être humain que je suis, est à la recherche d'un bonheur qui mène au malheur. Sans doute je suis née mélancolique à la recherche de la fatalité et que je devrais être prisonnière d'un mal d'amour pour la vie ou en tout cas pour un long moment. Peut être qu'un jour je respirerai normalement, j'inhalerai toute la vie présente dans le milieu qui m'entoure et je sourirais tellement fortement, tellement longtemps que ma mâchoire me fera mal le soir. Peut être qu'un jour je serais celle qui s'accrocherait à son bras, qui rirait à gorge déployée sous son regard pétillant.

Qu'est ce que je donnerais pas pour être à la place de Tanya, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour sentir son bras chaud autour de ma taille et son regard posée sur moi avec grande tendresse. L'envie me ronge de toute part et dévore mes entrailles, un tel monstre ne devrait pas exister, il n'est rien de pire que l'envie et la jalousie, les monstres de conte de fée tels que les dragons ne sont rien comparés à ce démon là. Il aime passionnément torturer sa victime et prend un malin plaisir à voir quiconque souffrir à cause de lui. Que j'aimerais détester Tanya, la haïr, l'abominer, la maudire, l'insulter de tous le noms. Mais comment dire une seule injure contre cette douceur plein de charme? Comment puis-je l'en vouloir ? Je devrais être tellement fière et heureuse que ce soit elle qui soit rattachée à son bras et non une autre. Par tous les moyens j'avais essayé d'être contente de les voir si amoureux l'un de l'autre cependant rien n'y fait. Cet amour me rend vicieuse et je ne pus m'égayer de leur bonheur, au contraire il me rappelle à quel point, moi, j'étais misérable et insignifiante.

Alors son départ est une bonne chose … Enfin c'était ce que j'essayais de me dire, mais je n'étais qu'une menteuse. Un autre vice parmi tant d'autres. Ne plus le voir ça serait un dernier coup à ma poitrine, en réalité j'étais éprise d'une telle façon que mon monde semblait tourner autour de lui, que sans lui, plus rien n'aurait de significations. Bien évidemment, je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre on prendra deux chemins différents mais j'espérais ardemment que ce moment là n'arriverai pas de si tôt. Et ce départ imprévu, m'avait poussée à ce que je pensais jamais pouvoir faire. Aller le voir, braver les flammes et me jeter dans les braises pour lui dire toute la vérité.

Et c'était ainsi que je marchais d'un pas rapide vers lui, avec un regard déterminé. Je devais me dépêcher avant que Tanya ne le rejoigne comme d'habitude, les ayant observés de nombreuses fois, je savais que j'avais cinq minutes avant que sa copine ne sorte de son cours de philosophie. Néanmoins plus je m'approchais, plus je me dégonflais, mon regard devenait de moins en moins déterminé et je commençai sérieusement à me poser des questions. Dois-je vraiment le faire ? Je vais passer pour une stupide et ridicule fille, il va se moquer de moi. Pourtant j'étais à moins de trois mètres de lui et je ne pouvais pas, non je ne devais pas faire demi tour. Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était d'aligner quelques petits mots et repartir aussi rapidement que j'étais venue. Ma réflexion prit fin avec un son merveilleux, qui m'étourdissait à chaque fois que j'eus le privilège de l'entendre.

«Hey! Salut, Bella! Quoi de neuf?»

Il connaissait mon nom. Il connaissait mon nom. Il connaissait mon nom. Je ne sus comment réagir, je ne sus si j'étais dans un songe où si j'étais réellement devant lui. Ce que je savais par contre c'est que je m'étais noyée dans les eaux profondes des joies éphémères.

«Tu... connais mon nom? Balbutiai-je

- Heureusement que je le connais, ça fait deux ans qu'on est dans la même classe de biologie! Quoi tu vois pas qui je suis? Si c'est le cas, c'est pas très sympa.»

Il souligna sa réplique par un rire doux, le plus beau rire que le monde ait entendu. Encore un peu et mes jambes allaient me lâche à cause de l'émerveillement. Je ne m'étais pas encore rendu totalement compte du fait qu'il connaissait mon nom mais ce que je savais en revanche c'est que c'était la plus belle chose qui pouvait m'offrir avant son départ. En tout cas, c'était ce que je me disais pour échapper à la tâche que j'étais venue faire. Alors tout doucement je chuchotais:

«Bonne chance, j'espère que ça se passera bien dans ton nouveau lycée.»

Sans attendre de réponse, mes pieds par une volonté imaginable et extraordinaire firent demi tour et me menèrent loin de lui. Tanya me remarqua et me fit un petit sourire timide avant de se jeter dans les bras de mon bien aimé lequel la recueillie avec grand plaisir et puis des rires se mêlèrent à tout cette délicate affection. Quant à moi, le regard détournait désormais au sol, je plongeais dans l'éternel regret de ne pas avoir dit avec quelle vivacité j'appréciais, j'affectionnais, j'aimais Edward Cullen.


End file.
